Sherlock Holmes is not a fraud He is my father
by CaptainXena-Mation
Summary: Parent!lock. Chuck discovers she is Sherlock Holmes' daughter. mostly fluff after third chapter. please review. it is better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Parent!lock fic. Uses my OC Chuck thirteen year old GIRL. It will probably switch between first and third person but I will make sure you know when it does. I hope you enjoy and please review. Also if Chuck seems a bit weird it is because she is. I purposely made her sound a very socially awkward and you will find out why later.**

**Also in this first chapter Chuck is 9 years old. And it is during the time when everyone thought Sherlock was dead.**

**Chuck's POV**

I was walking home from school, alone, as usual, nobody likes me, it's because they are all stupid. I was smiling because that day we had science and I mixed hydrochloric and sulphuric acid and then dropped in magnesium strips. I liked watching the Magnesium dissolve because I pretended it was the other people in my class who were dying slowly but in the name of science. I was only allowed to do a little bit in science because last time they let me do what I wanted I melted Lucya's hair. But Lucya deserved it because she is mean and says that Sherlock Holmes was a fraud. I know he wasn't and I also know he isn't dead.

I know he isn't a fraud because it was James Moriarty and I know Richard Brooke was stupid and fake because he has never been on TV before three years ago. I liked to write on my books and under chairs at school "I believe in Sherlock Holmes!" and "Moriarty was real!" because then maybe people will notice it more and know that Sherlock Homes isn't a murderer.

That day was also a good day because I hit Leo Anderson and Leo is mean because he says I am a psychopath and I am crazy. But I am not a psychopath because I am just a high functioning sociopath and Leo is stupid.

I arrived back home at 4:00 pm, which is five minutes later than I needed to get home to feed Bilbo. Bilbo is a hedgehog that I found one day and some of the boys were trying to squish him so I bit them. I had to miss out on the internet that night but Mrs Darrow let me keep him anyway. I named Bilbo after a character from a book called 'the Hobbit' I really like books and I don't know why. The hobbit was illogical and unrealistic but I liked it anyway. I have now read it 14 times. I fed Bilbo anyway and then I went onto the internet and looked at "the science of deduction"

I believe I am required to describe my physical appearance so I will. I have shoulder length blonde hair and really bright blue eyes. I am average height and I weigh 25 kgs. That is light for my height according to height/weight graphs on internet. It could be because I don't eat much. I find eating boring and it slows me down when I am trying to think.

I think a lot. I think especially when I see people because the other kids don't like it but I know who they are just by looking at them. I know that Kat's parents died in a car accident when she was in the car with them and she was in the passenger seat when she was four due to the scarring one her cheek. And I know that Sam's parents died in a plane crash because he is scared of planes and he cries when Louie was playing with plane toys but I know Sam wasn't on the plane because if he was he would be dead. And I can deduce things about lots of people just like Sherlock Holmes.

I live at the Beehive children's home, which is nice way of saying the place where children whose parents hate them or are dead go. I don't know if my parents are dead or hate me but that is ok because I have never had parents and I don't see why I would need them now.

I like Sherlock Holmes because he is a lot like me. Except Sherlock Holmes has John Watson and I have nobody. Because I am alone and no one likes me but I don't care because I like me and I don't need other people because everyone else is stupid except for me and Sherlock and that is why I would really like to meet Sherlock Holmes.

**So, I apologise if it is confusing. I am trying to give the impression that Chuck is very socially awkward. The next chapter will be in third person so it won't be as confusing.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sooo sorry I haven't updated ANY of my stories in ages… there is a perfectly good reason for that, and that is that…. I may be a little bit lazy… anyway, here is another chapter! ENJOY!**

(Three years have passed since the last chapter; Sherlock has revealed he isn't dead to the world but is trying to avoid too many dangerous cases for a bit…)

John Watson had woken up early on a Saturday to a loud knocking at the door, he walked down the stairs to the entrance of 221B Baker Street wondering who would be up at 5:30 am on a Saturday, he was surprised to see two young children holding hands, the older, a girl with medium length blonde hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a leather jacket, black jeans and grey knee-length converse shoes. The younger boy was a toddler, with curly black hair, and blue eyes almost identical to the girls. He was wearing a dinosaur t-shirt and a pair of tiny black jeans, they both reminded John of someone, but it was 5:30 on a Saturday morning, like he would be able to think straight that early!

"Who are you?" John asked

"I am Chuck and this is Hamish" the girl said, she was keeping a straight face and spoke in almost monotone. The boy, on the other hand, was smiling up and John, and attempting to hug John's leg.

"And… what are you doing here?" John realised he still had no idea who these children were, or what they were doing there

"This is the house of Sherlock Holmes, isn't it?" the girl asked

"Yes, but, we're taking a break from big cases for a bit. Where are your parents?" John was getting slightly annoyed now

"Well," Chuck started, "we suspect that our father is probably upstairs"

DUN DUUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! 

**so, that was another chapter for you, yes it was short but I plan on putting up another one later today or tomorrow so, watch this space. And also note that there is a higher chance of getting a new chapter fast if you review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised, here is another chapter… enjoy!**

John stood for a moment, his mouth hanging open, he knew, the only person upstairs was Sherlock, and Sherlock didn't have children. Did he?

"I uh sorry, what?" He managed to say

"You asked where our parents were. Our mother abandoned us at birth and our father did too, but we managed to track him down. He lives here, and he should be upstairs!" Chuck was getting slightly agitated by John's ignorance

"But who _is _your father?" John asked, he wanted to get this straight

"Our father is Sherlock Holmes" Chuck stated as though it was obvious

"What?" John was starting to think he was still asleep, and this was just a bizarre dream. Even Hamish was rolling his eyes now, obviously baffled by how John didn't understand the obvious. Hamish tugged on Chuck's arm, she ducked lower so Hamish could reach to whisper in her ear

"Yes, that is a good idea" She said as she reached into her backpack and pulled out a small scrappy piece of paper and handed it to John.

"This is Hamish's birth certificate; it was one of the few things he was left with when his mother dropped him off at the orphanage." Chuck explained, Hamish gave a small, sad nod of agreement

John read the paper, again and again, he felt like his eyes were tricking him, because on the paper it clearly said 'mother: Jean Lois. Father: Sherlock Holmes'

"John. Who are they?" Sherlock's voice was clearly heard from the top of the stairs, Hamish smiled and although she attempted to show no emotion, it was clear Chuck was internally screaming

"John, I asked you a question" Sherlock said, when he emerged by Johns side, staring quizzically at the children and clearly deducing them

"Well, Sherlock" John started "apparently they're your children"

**This felt like a good place to end the chapter, but there will be more very soon! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woohoo, two chapters in one day! I am on a roll! Anywho, here is chapter 4.**

Sherlock looked stunned for a moment before deciding "let's go upstairs, it's chilly out here at this time in the morning!"

They invited the two children inside, Chuck carried Hamish up the stairs and put him on the sofa, she glanced around the room as she sat down next to him, and John sat on the other chair facing them, Hamish and Chuck were both looking around the room, he had seen Sherlock do this many times, they were both deducing, just like their dad. John thought, then he corrected himself, he couldn't be sure, it would be up to Sherlock to confirm. However, the consulting detective had disappeared into his bedroom, leaving John sitting awkwardly in his flat with two strange children.

"So" John started, "you mentioned an orphanage… I was wondering"

"Children's home" Chuck interrupted "I have lived there all my life, so has Hamish, he came three years ago"

"So, he's three?" John asked, Chuck gave him a 'well, duh!' look and Hamish nodded excitedly, John took that as a yes

"So, what are you two into? What do you liked doing?" John said trying to change the subject; he thought he almost saw Chuck smile as she answered

"Science, murders and books!" she said, almost excitedly

"Well, that's good, what's your favourite?" John asked "book I mean, not murder…"

Chuck stayed silent, as Hamish spoke up "I like hobbits and I enjoyed 'Murder oh Orient Express' it ah riveting" the three year old's lisp making the long words sound wrong was adorable, John laughed quietly to himself

"So, Hamish. Do you like dinosaurs?" John asked, gesturing to the young boys t shirt, Hamish nodded and said "yes, specially Tyrannosaurus Rex, Stegosaurus and Carcharodontosaurus" Hamish smiled enthusiastically and John almost laughed at the way the three year old said those words.

"And Chuck, do you like dinosaurs?" John asked in a mock voice, smiling. Chuck scowled at him and he shut up fast. Hamish had by now, gotten up from his seat next to Chuck and was crawling across the floor to John.

"Hey buddy" John said, lifting Hamish up onto his lap. "Can he not walk?" John asked Chuck, she shook her head but didn't say anything, John assumed she was just shy, he turned his back to Hamish, "so, Hamish, what's your favourite colour?" Hamish pointed out the window, to a green sign advertising a brand of yogurt. "Green?" John asked, Hamish nodded and pointed to Chucks backpack, he muttered something that sounded to John like "I got in bag da rocko ah Carcharodontosaurus" Hamish then slid off John's lap and crawled across to grab the bag, Chuck passed it down to Hamish and he dragged it back across the floor to John. John picked it up and helped Hamish climb onto his lap.

"What's in here, Hamish?" John asked, pointing to the bag. Hamish gave him the 'duh, what do you think?' look that he clearly learnt off Chuck and started to unzip it, John reached in and pulled out all the contents, a book about dinosaurs, some footed dinosaur pyjamas, a baby bottle filled with water that was decorated with - you guessed it - dinosaurs, a dinosaur blanket, and a stuffed toy dinosaur that was green with red spikes down it's back.

"Rocko!" Hamish shouted and grabbed the dinosaur toy, John continued going through the bag, a spare t shirt for Hamish that was blue with a fire truck on it, Hamish turned up his nose at the sight of it "I don't like ah one!" Hamish announced, John was getting the feeling Hamish really liked dinosaurs, also in the bag was a pair of tracksuit pants for Hamish, a jacket for Hamish, spare nappies for Hamish and an entire spare change of clothes for Chuck.

John looked up at Chuck, "Tell me you have more stuff than just this!" he said, Chuck shook her head, "well, I can see why you're looking for your parents, no child can live off just this" John was slightly disgusted by the children's lack of belongings

"Well, I have this" Chuck reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, crumpled photograph. She carefully passed it to John who took it and looked at it, there was no doubt the man in the photo holding the small child was Sherlock, he looked much younger but it couldn't have been anybody else, he looked happy, but he also looked sad. John looked at the photo shocked, and confused.

"John" Sherlock's deep voice was heard from the other side of the room, three pairs of eyes looked up at the consulting detective, who simply nodded…

**Okay, sorry for any errors in this story. I just want to make it clear that I am an amateur writer who does this for fun (and reviews) I don't know how long it will be until the next chapter, but I hope you enjoyed this one! And please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here is another chapter – also, blame Hamish's love of dinosaurs on Chocolatemermaid because she was going CRAZY about Hamish's dinosaur t-shirt, so send your love to her! Also, I have been getting some questions as to why a female character is called Chuck, all will be explained this chapter… (Oh and if you are 'guest' no I'm not an idiot, there is a perfectly good reason for her name being a guy's name. Thank you for your review!)**

"Okay Sherlock. Explain!" John was shocked that the detective had come up with an unbelievable outcome, that the two children sitting in there lounge, where in fact, his children. Chuck and Hamish were both smiling excitedly while John was frowning in deep thought, the detective stood silent for a moment or two before speaking.

"I have looked at all the evidence and have concluded, yes, I am the biological father of these two children" the words frazzled John as he thought Sherlock was being so honest and cold about it, Sherlock continued the story "thirteen years ago, I was asked to take part in a test, Mycroft had convinced me to donate some of my DNA to create a biological child that would share my intellect and their mothers physical agility and strength. Their chosen mother was an athletic champion who had her own children but agreed to take part in the test twice. The first time a female baby was born, she was kept in a science lab for four years but was declared a fail, because the subject was unable to speak." Sherlock looked at Chuck "however clearly she can now." Chuck smiled slightly at Sherlock's remark "ten years later, they attempted to retry the test. Same parents. This time, the subject was kept for two weeks until it was decided that the tests were getting too expensive, he was returned to his sister." Sherlock finished. John cringed at the way Sherlock said subject, the detective was acting incredibly heartless in John's mind.

"But, Sherlock." John started "she has a photograph, it's clearly of you. Holding a baby!" Sherlock picked up the photo from John and looked at it. Sherlock shifted on his feet, he remembered that moment. He remembered how he felt, that moment, 13 years ago.

"Cadence" Sherlock whispered, he felt a tear starting to build up in his eyes, Mycroft had once told him that caring was not an advantage. Mycroft was wrong. Sherlock looked up from the photograph and set his eyes to the two children sitting on the couch. "Cadence and Hamish" he announced, the two children looked at him with hope. "Cadence and Hamish Holmes!" the two children had by now gotten up from their seats and were standing in front of the detective, Hamish was crying and Chuck bit her lip. "John Watson I present you Hamish Daniel Holmes and Cadence Amelia Rosalie Homes" Sherlock looked proud. "My children!"

**Chapter extension**

Chuck looked ashamed, "it's Chuck now" she said. Sherlock looked at her,

"I named you Cadence" he said.

"Yeah, but, I changed it to Chuck" she argued

"Chuck is a boy's name!" Sherlock looked slightly appalled

"I know it is but… Can Chuck be a nickname? I think it suits me better!" She established

"Yes, okay, fine. Chuck" Sherlock agreed, he smiled at his daughter who smiled back, Hamish giggled and John cried, Sherlock Holmes did have a heart after all!

**Okay, another chapter done! It might be a break until the next one, but I felt like this would be a nice place to pause. I hope that chapter cleared a few things up for you!**


End file.
